Bombs
Bombs are weapons used mainly by Bentley in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. They are often used in conjunction with sleep darts to defeat guards. Bentley always has access to them, and they are dropped by pressing . If the button is held, Bentley will hold a bomb for more precise placement, such as in a guard's pocket. Upon contact with any surface, bombs will blink for a few seconds before detonating. In addition to the standard bomb, there exist other versions with varying effects and uses. There are also upgrades with which Bentley can use his bombs more effectively. Both the variants and upgrades are purchased from ThiefNet. Only one variant, the Rage Bomb, is usable by someone other than Bentley. Variants Trigger Bomb The trigger bomb is a remote-detonated version of the standard bomb. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, the Trigger Bomb gadget allows Bentley to throw the bomb in an arc anywhere within a certain distance from where he is standing. When a trigger bomb is thrown, the assigned button used to throw it is the same one used to detonate it. In Thieves in Time, the ability to throw bombs in an arc from a distance has been made a default move accessible by holding and pressing to throw the bomb. Snooze Bomb The Snooze Bomb appears in Sly 2. It costs 550 coins and becomes available for purchase during The Predator Awakes. This bomb can only be held and dropped. Upon exploding, it releases a green, gaseous substance that will put nearby guards to sleep. The radius of the bomb is much larger than the normal bomb and flashes green. Using Snooze Bombs expend energy from the Gadget Meter. While the Snooze Bomb does not appear in Thieves in Time, a similar gadget, Sleep Ammo, does. Rage Bomb The Rage Bomb is usable by Sly Cooper and Bentley in Sly 2 and Sly 3, respectively. In Sly 2, it can be obtained from the safe in A Tangled Web. In Sly 3, it costs 1200 coins and becomes available for purchase during A Cold Alliance, day 2. The Rage Bomb can be thrown only. Upon contact with a surface, it will blink purple (Sly 2) or green (Sly 3) for a few seconds before exploding. Any guards caught in the explosion radius will be knocked down. Upon getting up, they will attack any nearby guards. The effect will wear off only when one affected guard is left alive, at which point they turn on the user. While the Rage Bomb power-up doesn't appear in Thieves in Time, a similar gadget, Confusion Ammo, does. Reduction Bomb The Reduction Bomb appears in Sly 2 and Sly 3. In Sly 2, it costs 1700 coins and becomes available for purchase during Menace from the North, eh!. In Sly 3, it costs 1400 coins and become available for purchase during Dead Men Tell No Tales, day 1. The Reduction Bomb can only be held and dropped. Upon contact with a surface, it will blink green before The explosion, which has a larger range than a standard bomb's, will shrink any nearby guard to 25% of their original size. Afterwards, any of the shrunken guard's attacks will be weaker but still capable of damaging Bentley. A single hit will kill the guard in most cases. If an affected guard is not disposed of, they will return to normal size after about ten seconds. Each use drains energy from the Gadget Meter. While the Reduction Bomb power-up doesn't appear in Thieves in Time, a similar gadget, Shrink Ammo, does. Using this bomb on Carmelita Fox in Sly 3 allows her to be killed, though she does not disappear. She will lay on the ground, and eventually return to normal size. Grapple-Cam The Grapple-Cam appears in Sly 3. It is a remote-controlled bomb equipped with a camera, grappling hook, loudspeaker and, eventually, a turret. A self-destruct feature enables the bomb to detonate with the same power and range as a standard bomb. The Grapple-Cam is used during several jobs. The camera allows Bentley to view the Grapple-Cam's surroundings via his binocucom. The grappling hook enables the Grapple-Cam to travel by attaching to and pulling towards different surfaces. The loudspeaker broadcasts messages spoken by Bentley to lure guards around. A turret, installed during "Dynamic Duo," gives the Grapple-Cam offensive capabilities. A self-destruct feature will detonate the Grapple-Cam with the same power and range as a standard bomb. Heat Seeking The Heat Seeking Bomb appears in Thieves in Time. It costs 900 coins and is available after completing "Jailhouse Blues." With this power-up, any bomb Bentley drops will roll towards nearby guards. Combining this with Bomb Kick allows long distance targeting of guards. Shock Bomb A bomb capable of electrocuting enemies appears in Thieves in Time. It is obtained by purchasing and enabling the Shock Ammo gadget and then dropping a bomb. Upgrades All upgrades listed in this section appear in Thieves in Time.